HarwickBranchLine
'''HarwickBranchLineStudios, '''or '''Nick, '''is a user who joined on June 16, 2016. Before the TWRC Before joining the TWRC, Nick had a LEGO-based channel called N05L31. He still uploads there, but nowhere near as frequently as he used to. He joined the Thomas community in 2013 after getting back into the show due to being impressed with season 17, which is considered a massive step up from the previous nine seasons. He has collected TWR since he was two years old, though he has also bought Bachmann, TrackMaster, and Take Along. He also has a number of hand-me-down ERTLs and collects Minis. Controversy Before joining the TWRC, around New Year's Day 2015, Nick made false judgements of the community on Twitter, saying they were elitist. He also, for a time, shared Rhyndale Railway's belief that ThomasWoodenRailway's series was too Americanized and unrealistic. These two opinions led to him getting blocked on Twitter by both ThomasWoodenRailway and MrMPS. In August 2015, he got into an argument with Wooden Railway Reviews about the quality of Keekre's series. After realizing how stupid this was, Nick apologized to both Rob and Keekre, leading to Keekre unblocking him. The day after Christmas 2015, Nick pointed out something he didn't like in the TWRC wiki's rules, believing the 75-subscriber rule to be a requirement for getting into the community, and thought this non-existent problem was incredibly stupid. This erupted into a huge argument, which inadverdently ended Nick's friendships with both Roman TheTWRCollector and MikeMike123. The argument lasted through the New Year. A few days later, Nick criticized HiroTheJapaneseTrain's New Year 2016 TWRC "roast" stream, believing it to be too mean-spirited. This erupted into yet another huge argument, possibly bigger than the one that had occurred in the few days prior to this. However, Nick did end up making friends with several of the people he had argued with. About a month and a half later, on Valentine's Day 2016, SR3Dfilms posted a picture of his joke pairing, Charlie and Stafford, making love. Most of the community immediately called Dylan out. Nick, being a friend of Dylan's, defended him, which led to LegoLover117 insulting him. This argument led to Nick being blocked on Twitter by several users. After MPS took a screenshot of one of Nick's tweets defending Dylan and began mocking him via Twitter, MPS's tweet was liked by a number of users who Nick had no prior issues with. This meant that people who Nick had never even spoken to before now hated him due to one incident. Eventually, Nick was able to make amends with Roman and Mike, and to some degree, LegoLover. MPS, on the other hand, still absolutely despised him. Nick tried to apologize to MPS for the past year and a half's worth of incidents via Skype, but MPS blocked him there without saying a word, apparently refusing to even listen to Nick's apology, let alone forgive him. He believes that the reason MPS still has a vendetta against him could possibly be because he is friends with a few people who MPS hates. Joining the TWRC After Nick finally grew a pair and moved on from the TWRC's differences with the main Thomas community, he decided that he wanted to join the TWRC and make a TWR series. He was initially worried that he would be cast out immediately upon joining the TWRC, due to already being blacklisted by all but a few members of the community, but decided to go ahead with it anyway. Surprisingly, no one gave him flack when he announced it over Twitter. Nick ended up beginning production on his series, which has no official name yet, almost two weeks before opening his channel. Though he has not uploaded yet, he hopes to have his first episode, "Philip Finds His Place," up by the end of July. He does not expect to be able to upload episodes very often, but will upload reviews in the gaps between the episodes. In the future, he hopes to become reasonably successful and make amends with the large number of people who still hate him for all of the arguments he has caused in the past two years. Despite all of the issues he has caused, he has become friends with SR3Dfilms, TrainiacJ, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, DuncanWoodenRailway, MikeMike123, Roman TheTWRCollector, Crimson2091, and Duck 'N' Duncan. He was also friends with KnapfordTrevor28 before he left. He has spoken with a majority of the larger users in the community and most have been reasonably friendly to him, though he is not friends with any of them yet. External Links Nick's channel Nick's Twitter